


You'll Make Me Explode

by MurasakiKitsune



Category: Moominvalley (Cartoon 2019), Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson
Genre: First Time, M/M, NSFW, Ok maybe a little bit of plot, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, bye, ew gosh, hints to being in heat, i'm sorry moomin fandom, idk how to tag, is this considered drunk sex, kill me, nipple play?, or some shit like that - Freeform, rated explicit just in case(TM), they are of age, trans snufkin, uhh, weird biology things, why am i writing this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 09:36:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19003141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MurasakiKitsune/pseuds/MurasakiKitsune
Summary: It's a hot summer night in Snufkin's tent....





	You'll Make Me Explode

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I allow you all to throw me into the fire pit.
> 
> Also I haven't written in awhile sorry if this is shit.

He could hear the beating of his heart in his ears, disorienting him from the current situation that he's in. Though, to be honest, how did all of this start again? Snufkin tried to recall his thoughts, but none came. All he could think of his how deliciously Moomin's hands trailed down his torso, working to take off his pants. 

"Snufkin," Moomin breathed, his breaths, labored, as if he'd been running for several miles. "I'm taking your trousers off, alright?"

Ahh, Moomin. Sweet, sweet Moomin. Asking permission, even though they're in this....situation.

"Yeah," Snufkin simply breathed back. How Moomin could withstand being so in control, he has no idea. The scent he emits would've driven anyone within his vicinity wild. The first time Snufkin had experienced it, he'd shunned himself away deep in a cave, living in there for who knows how long until it all passed. The occurrence confused him, of course. What in the hell happened to him? How did he, someone who dislikes touch to quite a high degree, suddenly felt the need to be fucked with wild abandon? He couldn't accept it, no. That is, of course, when the heat hits him again while he's right in front of his very best friend. 

He had collapsed so suddenly, as if whacked by a log. Moomin caught him before he hit the ground, and the next thing they knew, they're in his tent, which had been zipped up tight, the entrance, pinned together as well, as if to make sure no one interrupts them. 

Moomin gulped, trying his best to keep his head straight. Does he love Snufkin? Yes. Love him enough to have sex with him...? Well, he had always tried to avoid those thoughts. Who knows whether or not that magnificent mumrik would accept him, after all. They're both guys, after a-

"Moomintroll," Snufkin called, snapping him out of his reverie. "You're staring..."

A light blush dusted his beautiful friend's face, making the moomin's heart bloom with all sorts of blossoms. "I'm sorry," he apologized, giving Snufkin a comforting nuzzle. "I was....suddenly wondering...."

He took another gulp.

"Do you truly....want this...with me?"

His question made Snufkin chuckle, and in an odd way, it made his lower half twitch with need even more. What a lovely, lovely Moomintroll. He sat up from his previous position and reached for his dear friend. "Truly, it's not the best way to confess one's feelings," he whispered, pushing their snouts together into a moomin-kiss. "But right now my mind is filled with you, and only you."

If one's head could spontaneously combust, Moomin's would have done so this instant, especially when Snufkin pulled him into a mumrik-kiss right after his confession. While filled with passion, the pair collapsed onto the tent floor, hands, travelling all over each other. In their heated exploration, Moomin's fingers reached one of Snufkins nipples. Curious, he gave it a light squeeze, prompting the mumrik to moan loudly.

"I'm sorry! Did that hurt!?" he exclaimed, suddenly pulling back. 

"No, no," Snufkin panted, looking so explicitly lewd, Moomin noticed, once he calmed down from his momentary panic. "I....overreacted...."

"Oh...."

Moomin slowed his breathing, trying to calm down. He's more nervous than he thought, he realized. But he kicked away all his anxieties and leaned back towards his friend. He was giving Snufkin light kisses on his shoulder when the mumrik expressed; "Moomintroll....can you...do that again?"

He looked up, once again blessed with that wonderfully lewd face Snufkin was making. If he wasn't fully hard before, he is REALLY hard now, his member, peeking out from the slits which it nestled in. 

"By my tail, you are the most wonderful sight I've seen, ever," he suddenly blurted, then proceeded to attack Snufkin's nips without warning. One received a relentless toying, tweaked, squeezed and pinched in all ways; while the other received the flicks of tongue, circling it, teasing it....

Snufkin was breathless. His body ache with need. His lower half? Well, it is the wettest it's ever been. "M- Moomintroll," he begged. "Please...down there...."

His friend spent no time to hesitate and instantly played with the mumrik's clit, covering it with the wetness Snufkin's body had produced to ease the glide of his fingers across it. The stimulation to both his nipple and his clit has brought Snufkin to a state of delirium. He panted and moaned, demanding more from Moomin, wanting more than what he's been given.

"You're quite the needy one," Moomin soon whispered, satisfied with teasing his friend. They made eye contact, and if looks could've made a person orgasm, Snufkin would have done so in that moment. 

Wordlessly, the two lined up their lower halves. Another look, a feeling of love and safety, and soon, the two united, rocking against each other endlessly, until dawn finally arrived.

**Author's Note:**

> I am dead.
> 
> And in hell.


End file.
